User blog:MrScience12/MrScience Speaks - Candid Color Chaos
MrScience12: Hello, SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and welcome to MrScience Speaks, the show that keeps you updated. Our topic for tonight is about the color of the links on this wiki. As I address you now, the color of the articles and blog posts on the wiki are blue. Yet they may not stay that way for long. Why not? Let's find out in the Question Corner. Question Corner *'MrScience12:' Welcome to the Question Corner, where I will answer the questions about the subject. How will I? Well, with reliable sources, such as the users of the wiki themselves. Some choice users were interviewed on Thursday, September 26 via live chat. Screencaps of the interviews can be seen below. *As we can see in the screencap above, I asked administrator Da Nerd what he believes should be the color of the links on the wiki. In addition to revealing that he prefers green over the rest of the choice colors, he also tells me that he created the poll accessible in the community corner section of the news. Though I disagreed with his opinion, I still accepted it gladly. Simon Red or Green.PNG Simon Addition Yellow.PNG Simon Addition 2 Blue.PNG *In these screencaps, we see the three opinions of recent administrator, SimonAnderson23, and my interview with him. Simon could not choose just one, single color, and who can blame him? So many options and only one user. In fact, it was kind of fun to see him choose so many. It showed me that some interest was being put into this topic. But we'll get to my opinions in the Bias Board. **The first screencap shows that Simon could not come up with one color. In fact, at first, he did not even come up with a color at all. He claims that the link color should not clash with the color of the background. Either that or the background should be changed entirely to cotour to the current color of the links. Seeing as he could not make up his mind, and once again not his fault, I suggested some colors. Specifically yellow, green, or red. He claims that he likes two of the colors: green and red, and though once again I disagree, I still supported him for stating his opinion. **The second screencap displays a change of heart in Simon's decision. He considers my other choice, yellow, and claims that it could work, yet only if the background is changed. **The third and final screencap shows Simon finally considering the current color of the links: blue. He claims that he will accept blue, yet only if it is a different shade so it can contrast with while not blending in with the current background. *In this screencap, we see administrator, Suds47, who comes up with his decision immediately like that of Da Nerd. In fact, agreeing with Da Nerd himself in the color choice: green. Simply, Suds claims that "green looks better". Topher Uh.png Topher Mind Change - Blue.PNG *The two screencaps seen above are from administrator, TopherGopher, with his opinion about the link colors. First, he does not make a choice, yet something gives him a change of heart. **In the first screencap, we see Topher, not being able to make up his mind. He claims that he doesn't really "give a (bleep)". This will be corrected in the second one. **The second screencap displays Topher, claiming that he has now made up his mind. Though not shown in any of these screencaps, Topher claims he also did not vote on the poll. In this screencap, he claims he voted on the poll. He did not reveal his answer, yet I saw that the blue option was one greater than the previous time I viewed it, so I assumed Topher chose blue. I can back my assumption up with a-this. *In this screencap, user Whitemau5 is seen to have made his decision rather quickly similar to users Suds and Da Nerd previously. Simply, Mau5 claims that "I voted green". THE FOLLOWING USERS WERE NOT INTERVIEWED IN LIVE CHAT, THOUGH THIS INFORMATION IS INCLUDED TO ANSWER SOME OF POTENTIAL QUESTIONS OF THE WIKI. *Admins Da Nerd and William Leonard are seen above. Da Nerd is claiming that the "links should never be a creative color" and that is "why is green". William agrees with this statement by saying "Exactly". *William is seen again in the above screencap with his true opinion. He claims that the blue links "make it harder to read link names". Fact Fastlane *'MrScience12:' Now it's time to include some facts about the situation. As before covered, there is some disagreement about the color links. Some have even gone to voice their opinions of the community corner news. That screencap can be seen below. *Here, in the screencap above, we see the phrase "GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR". Not only does this express contempt for the green link color, yet it stems back to the comments of the blog post Whitemau5 created, where user Da Nerd claimed links should be not be creative, which has been previously mentioned, which is why it is green. To settle this uproar, a poll, set up courtesy of Da Nerd, includes a range of colors in which the links can be changed. These colors include green, blue, yellow, and purple. Bias Board *'MrScience12:' Personally, I believe the links should be...blue. Look all over the web and you'll find links to everything in a variety of colors, the most common being blue. It would just make our wiki fit in, and what's wrong with fitting in? As a user, I am personally red-green colorblind. Blue is really the only color that stands out to me. In addition, blue is really my favorite color! (see also) Poll Place MrScience12: Now, the part you've all been anticipating (except probably the end of this blog episode; LOL)...the poll! Well, you know the drill. Vote as you please! (Oh, the irony. The community corner poll and now this poll.) What color do you think the links should be? Blue Green Red Yellow Orange Silver Black Other (list in comments) Opinion Office *'MrScience12:' Time for the end of the blog episode! Ah, stop your applause! It's not completely over! LOL. All you have to do is visit this link and voice your opinion further. ---- Additional Airline MrScience12: The poll won't last forever according to the terms seen just below it. If you didn't catch it, don't bother going back to the wiki activity page. We have a screencap right here for you to see! *Basically, the poll ends on Tuesday, October 1, and the link color winner will be used for a while. If there's a tie, a two-day extension will be provided for each instance of a tie. So far, the winner is green. What a jump from yesterday with the tie between the two. Way to go, green! **There are some additional terms added as of yesterday. Basically, it's just a reminder not to edit the poll, for all of the information will be erased. So please don't edit the poll! It will be unfair to the wiki and may be punishable by ban. *So, one final note. If you haven't already, get out there and vote for whichever color you want! Choose wisely! The poll ends tomorrow! ---- Category:Blog posts Category:MrScience Speaks